The Girl With The Eyes
by Daeshe
Summary: Percy Jackson never understood why he didn't notice the grey-eyed girl before... Rated T for slight language. Sister story to 'The Boy With the Eyes'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Yep, sorry. I'm too lazy to be clever.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Freshman Year

Freshman year. A time for new beginnings. This was the year when something amazing began for Percy Jackson. Percy didn't understand why he hadn't noticed the grey-eyed girl before. Maybe it was because he'd been trying to adjust to Goode High. Then again, he wasn't exactly known for being aware of his surroundings. In fact, he was known for his obliviousness: but that was another story. Maybe she was new.

 **Percy POV**

She always stayed out of sight. The first time I saw her... She changed me. She was a surprise. That girl was different from everyone else. That girl was a breath of fresh air from my normal life.

Her nose was always in a book. They were always classics that I could never hope to understand. My dyslexia kept me from developing a love of reading at a young age.

I didn't have any classes with her, but I had a feeling that she was smart. However, I was sure about one thing: By the end of my high school career, I would know more about her.

* * *

Sophomore Year

Percy now had a few classes with the grey-eyed girl. He'd learned her name: Annabeth Chase. He was right about her being smart... and maybe, he had a teeny-tiny-microscopic crush..

 **Percy POV**

She was so quiet, but so perfect. I rarely heard her voice. The only time I did was in one of the few classes I had with her. Believe me, I was lucky to have those. Without her, I'd probably be asleep in the back of the room. Because of her, Annabeth, I'd migrated to the second row right behind her.

Annabeth... such a unique name, so beautiful: just like her.

I was floating on cloud nine at the time because in one of the classes I had with Annabeth (Far too few by the way), there was a group project coming up. I, of course, was hoping to work with the blonde-haired, grey-eyed beauty known as Annabeth Chase. (Soon to be Jackson)

* * *

Junior Year

Everything Percy had hoped for the previous year had come true. He had been partnered with the girl of his dreams by what he thought was sheer luck. Now, he got to hear her beautiful voice just a little more often. He also learned how to _not_ have a heart attack every time she said his name. Maybe this was caused by the fact that they were now friends.

 **Percy POV**

My junior year was one of my best. Mainly because I was finally able to talk to Annabeth freely... _And_ I could make her laugh, smile, everything. Unfortunately for me, she was dating the most popular guy in school: Luke Castellan. I had friends, but this guy was an entirely different story. One day, awhile after Annabeth and I had become friends, Luke came riding in on a white horse and swept my Wise Girl off her feet. To her, he was a prince, to everyone else (When Annabeth wasn't around), he was a complete douche.

Frankly, I hated it. I hated him. I hated what Annabeth had with him. I couldn't do anything to stop it either. I was just Percy. Awkward, weird, stupid, Percy. And Luke, well Luke Castellan was perfect. At least that's what I thought. I still remember the day I found out he wasn't.

 _Flashback_

 _It was right after I had come back from swim practice and I had just shoved a blue cookie in my mouth. The doorbell rang and I answered the door slightly damp and still in my swim trunks. As soon as I opened the door, Annabeth rushed into my arms. She buried her face in my chest as her shoulders quivered._

 _I picked her up and carried her into my house. My mother, who was in the kitchen, gave me a worried look. At that, I simply shook my head. When we got to my room, I gently sat her on my bed. Neither of us said anything. Annabeth began to cuddle one of my pillows, soaking it with her tears._ _I slipped a t-shirt over my head and laid down next to the amazing girl who was somehow on my bed._

 _Slipping my arm around her waist, "What's wrong?" I asked._

 _She sniffled before replying, "L-Luke's an a-asshole."_

 _"Well I could've told you that. What'd he do?" Of course it had something to do with him. I didn't pry any further. The one thing I did was pull my Wise Girl a little closer._

 _End_ _Flashback_

I still don't know what happened that day. I do know that Annabeth broke up with Luke after that.

* * *

Senior Year

Percy's crush on Annabeth had grown into something stronger: Love. She hadn't been seeing anyone after Luke. He was beginning to think he had a chance. Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe he say something different in her eyes. Maybe that something gave him hope.

 **Percy POV**

It was an understatement to say that I was ready to be done with high school. Then again, I was having mixed emotions about leaving. Mainly because of my Wise Girl. We'd most likely be going off to different colleges in the fall. Still, that didn't stop me from doing one of the things I'd always wanted to do.

 _Flashback_

 _We danced to a slow song on the perfectly hidden beach. It had been the best day of my life. I'd picked up Annabeth earlier. We hung out on the beach for the entire day, only stopping for lunch._

 _I stared into her stormy-grey eyes. Slowly, I leaned in..._

 _End Flashback_

Let's just say after that day we were more than friends.

* * *

Freshman Year (Almost)

Freshman year. A time for new beginnings. Something else was about to begin for Percy Jackson. It was the last day of summer and Percy could only thing of three little words.

 **Percy POV**

She. Said. Yes.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this! Look out for this story from Annabeth's POV. Follow! Fav! Review! Okay goodnight... It's like 12:20 AM...**

 **-StarGuardian46 *yawn*ugh signing off...**


	2. The Boy With the Eyes

**The sister story to this is up! Finally!**

 **I'm lazy!(seriously it's a problem)**

 **Anyway, it's called 'The Boy With the Eyes'**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **-StarGuardian46 signing off**


End file.
